


Bite

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Feeding, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed's thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

Bloodshed gently pushed Thornstriker up against the wall. The small human whimpered as he pinned up her wrists, but she didn’t resist him. Instead, she turned her head and exposed her neck to him.

The vampire licked his lips at the sight of that pale smooth neck. He leaned down and dragged his tongue up her sweet skin. She shivered and whimpered, trembling a bit as she heard him hiss, his fangs now exposed. Oh Primus, it was about to happen again... Her legs trembled a bit in anticipation, causing her heart to race and breathing to pick up. 

“It’s all right,” he murmured softly. “Don’t be afraid… I won’t hurt you.”

“I-I know…” 

She didn't know why she was so scared. This wasn’t the first time he had done this and it wouldn’t be the last. And yet... It was just… a frightening feeling. Exposing herself like this to her vampire-lover. But he needed to feed and he would only feed from her. She trusted him dearly. She was not afraid of him nor the fact he was a vampire. it was just a frightening act. 

“Close your eyes; it’ll be over soon.”

She shut her eyes and nodded. She could feel him lean down... And then she felt it, gasping out in slight pain when his fangs suck deep into her neck. Bloodshed immediately let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, holding her in a close and protective embrace. She stretched up her hands to hold his head to her neck, feeling surprisingly safe and warm as he took his feed. 

He was gentle, always so gentle… Despite the slight pain, it didn’t hurt. He would never hurt her. She trusted him to feed, to bite. 

And Bloodshed was forever grateful that she did.


End file.
